7 Instances When the Winchesters See Magic
by rose4u
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles about Sam and Dean's adventures in England. Rating for bad language.


_First Year_

The Winchesters were in England investigating what seemed to be a sudden rise in the number of owls near England in the county called Surrey, Little Whinging. It was Sam's idea to go there, but personally Dean didn't care about the sudden rise of owls that was sweeping Private Drive. In fact, all he wanted to do was get out the highly depressing neighborhood and head over to London, which he heard had the hottest babes in the country.

"Can we get out of here now?"

"No, Dean." Sam sighed. "We have to investigate this. You can have your fun after."

"I can't believe you made us come all the way to England just to see a hoard of bloody owls."

Sam raised his eyebrow, "You have been hanging out with too many English waitresses."

"What do you bloody mean by that?"

"Nothing," Sam shook his head. "Look we're here. Let's go ask some of—"

Suddenly, they saw a massive black crowd of birds raining from the sky. The brothers watched in awe as the owls suddenly dived toward the house labeled number 4, all dropping off something before scooping back into the sky.

"Are they holding a…letter?"

* * *

_Second Year_

Dean slammed the breaks on the Impala before stammering, "Is that a—castle?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dude. We are in the middle of Scotland. Why the hell would there be a castle here of all places?"

"I swear I saw people coming out of the castle! Little children wearing these long robes and playing with these little sticks—"

"Dean? Maybe I should take over the wheel?"

* * *

_Third Year_

They have seen a lot of monsters in the past. This however completely blew everything they have ever seen into the water.

"What the hell was that?"

Sam gasped, trying to pull air into his lungs, "It looked like a dude wearing a black ghost cover."

"Yeah..only that he has no face and fricken FLOATS! WHAT THE HELL?"

Hearing a loud howl, the two brothers instinctively ducked. Dean shook his head before angrily stomping back to his baby.

"Oh goody. After being attacked by floating men with no faces, we have a werewolf to take care of. Let's go, Sammy."

* * *

_Fourth Year_

"Woah!" Sam said, ducking his head before staring blankly at the sky.

"What is it now, Sammy?"

"I swear I was almost hit by a flying ball!"

"Was it a football or soccer?"

"Shut up!"

"Bitch."

* * *

_Fifth Year_

"Sam?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Did you just see a group of kids get inside a telephone booth and disappear?"

"Go to sleep Dean."

* * *

_Sixth Year_

"English people are funny."

"Why is that?" Sam asked, drumming his fingers on the back of the Impala while waiting for the gas tank to fill up.

Dean pointed at the sky and Sam saw a gigantic green face with a snake coming out of his mouth.

"What kind of fireworks are those?"

* * *

_Seventh Year_

"Oh, hello gorgeous. What's you're name?"

"Um… Penelope Clearwater."

Dean scrunched his nose. That was the most disgusting name on a pretty girl like her.

"What are you doing in a town like this?"

"Um..well.. shopping for food I guess."

"Are you bothering a girl again, Dean?"

"Shut it Sam!"

"You two are brothers?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah." Dean said, before turning to her. "So, how about I bring you a drink."

Suddenly, Penelope glanced behind him before scolding, "Harry! I told you to be careful!"

"Sorry Hermio—Penelope. " Harry said sheepishly before glancing at the broken cup. "I'll just fix it. Hang on—"

Before Hermione could say anything else, Harry brought out her wand before whispering, "_Reparo_"

"What the hell?" Dean stepped back, "Witches?"

"Oh, Harry. Now look what you did." Hermione said before turning to the two Muggles. "I'm sorry about that. Harry isn't in the right state of mind. He's wearing a Horocrux right now and now that Ron's back…well…"

The two brothers glanced at each other in confusion. They were still trying to come up of a plan before they were burned to dust.

"Well, I think I said too much. Harry? Can you give me my wand. Thank you. Now, I'm sorry to do this, but we have no choice."

"Obliviate"


End file.
